Current events
This page is for news about this Wikia and its subject. To add to this page, click the "edit" link. Events around the world relevant to this wiki Current events Forthcoming events Past events 2014 Fall * September 20-25: Climate convergence and People's Climate March in New York City. http://peoplesclimate.org/march/ 2012 Spring *April 19-22: Earth First Rendevouz in TN. *May 1: May Day Marches around the country. *May 4-14: Spreading the Health Conference in Chicago (see www.spreadingthehealth.org) *May 20-21: NATO summit in Chicago *May 18-26: Mountain Justice Summer Camp in WV: http://mountainjustice.org/events.php?id=229 (includes contact information to volunteer as a medic) 2012 Summer *August 27-30: RNC Protests in Tampa *Septemeber 3-9: DNC Protests in Charlotte 2008 Summer and Fall *Summer 2008: Stop I-69 in Indiana. *Summer 2008: Mountain Justice Summer in Kentucky, Tennessee, West Virginia, and Virginia. *June 18 - August 12: Community Medic and Activist Training in Santa Ana, CA. *July 6-14: Direct Action Camp in Northern Wisconsin *July 15- 24: Wilderness First Responder Training in Northern Wisconsin *July 25-27: Street Medic Training in Northern Wisconsin *August 5-11: Southeast Convergence for Climate Action in Louisa County, VA (Near Richmond) *August 25-28: 2008 Democratic National Convention in Denver, Colorado at the Pepsi Center. (Wikipedia entry) *September 1 - 4: 2008 Republican National Convention in Saint Paul, Minnesota at the Xcel Energy Center. (Wikipedia entry) *September 26-28: Critical Resistance 10 in Oakland CA. 2008 Winter *November 14 until ?: Disaster relief on the Pine Ridge Reservation of South Dakota following a devastating blizzard. *December 13 - 15: Street Medic Training hosted by New Orleans based medics. 2007 Winter *Saturday Feb 17 to Sun Feb 18: Street Medic Training in Bloomington, Indiana hosted by HAMR and DAMN. *Friday March 2 to Sun March 4: Street Medic Training 'hosted by Colorado and AIM street medics.' *Mountain Justice Spring Break, organized by a coalition of college student -based groups. *March 19-27, USA: 3 Days of Action to end the War. 2007 Spring *2nd weekend in April, Toledo OH: The 2007 Great Lakes Anarchist Gathering was held. Chicago medics started a working group to plan for coordinated participation. *May 4 - May 9 2007: BioJustice2007 in Boston is a celebration of sustainable food and alternatives to corporate health care. It is also a protest outside the biotechnology industry's international convention on May 6-9 at the new Boston Convention Center. The event supported community resistance to a proposed biological weapons lab in the Roxbury neighborhood, and featured a free health clinic. For more info about planned street medic coverage, email medical@... or herbal@... *1-7 June, Heiligendamm, Germany: Convergence against G8. 2007 Summer *June 27 - July 1, Atlanta GA: The United States Social Forum was held. 20-30,000 activists, educators, organizers and citizens attended. The Local Host Committee requested and recieved street medic support during the social forum. Especially on the first day (June 27th) which was a Festival Day and on July 3rd which was a mass action (as well as a series of multiple decentralized actions) involving all participants. *Most of us know Doc Rosen. He was street medicing before anyone thought of that term. He has dedicated his life to providing health care for oppressed and traditional people all over the world. He has been an immeasurable source of inspiration and education to so many of us. On Thursday, July 20, 2007, Doc suffered a large stroke. He remained unconscious, at home with hospice care. His family, friends, and community gathered around him to shower him with love, honor, and ceremonies for all that he has done for us. At 10:43 AM on Sun Jul 22, 2007 in his home with his family and friends gathered round, Doc peacefully passed to the spirit world. Please remember Doc and his family in your prayers and personal ceremonies. 2006 Winter *Oct 23 - Nov 20 2006, Houston TX: The Houston janitor's strike which requested street medic support ended on November 20th. The more than 1,700 janitors who walked off the job last month won a contract that will increase their pay and hours and allow for health care in the future. Thank you to medics. *November 16 2006, Washington DC: Medics ran at Oaxaca support march from the Mexican Embassy (1911 Pennsylvania Avenue, NW) to the Mexican Consulate (2827 16th St. N.W.). *November 20 2006, San Francisco CA: Medics ran at Oaxaca support action at the Mexican Consulate, 532 Folsom Street (and 2nd Street by Montgomery BART). *December 8-10, Pacific NW: Street medic training. *December 22, worldwide: EZLN call for Global Mobilizations for Oaxaca. See this list of Oaxaca solidarity actions on december 22 to determine if there will be an action in your area. *Sat. January 27, Washington DC: Medics ran at UFPJ anti-war march. DC radicals called together a black bloc. (Older entries may be moved to an archive or history page.) Events on this wiki *Oct. 27 2006: The Medic mini wiki pre-release was created. References category:browse